1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a transistor and a semiconductor device. The present invention relates to, for example, a method for manufacturing a transistor and a semiconductor device. The present invention relates to, for example, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an imaging device, a processor, and an electronic device. The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, an imaging device, and an electronic device. The present invention relates to a driving method of a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, an imaging device, or an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, and a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for forming a transistor by using a semiconductor over a substrate having an insulating surface has attracted attention. The transistor is applied to a wide range of semiconductor devices such as an integrated circuit and a display device. Silicon is known as a semiconductor applicable to a transistor.
As silicon which is used as a semiconductor of a transistor, either amorphous silicon or polycrystalline silicon is used depending on the purpose. For example, in the case of a transistor included in a large display device, it is preferable to use amorphous silicon, which can be used to form a film on a large substrate with the established technique. On the other hand, in the case of a transistor included in a high-performance display device where driver circuits are formed over the same substrate, it is preferred to use polycrystalline silicon, which can form a transistor having high field-effect mobility. As a method for forming polycrystalline silicon, high-temperature heat treatment or laser light treatment which is performed on amorphous silicon has been known.
In recent years, transistors using oxide semiconductors (typically, In—Ga—Zn oxide) have been actively developed.
Oxide semiconductors have been researched since early times. In 1988, there was a disclosure of a crystal In—Ga—Zn oxide that can be used for a semiconductor element (see Patent Document 1). In 1995, a transistor using an oxide semiconductor was invented, and its electrical characteristics were disclosed (see Patent Document 2).
In 2014, it was reported that a transistor including a crystalline In—Ga—Zn oxide has more excellent electrical characteristics and higher reliability than a transistor including an amorphous In—Ga—Zn oxide (see Non-Patent Document 1). Non-Patent Document 1 reports that a crystal boundary is not clearly observed in an In—Ga—Zn oxide including a c-axis aligned crystalline oxide semiconductor (CAAC-OS).